This invention pertains to a water pump, in particular the fluid side of a high pressure water pump.
High pressure water pumps are known in the art. The pumps are used in industrial applications for surface preparation before applying coatings and the like. Also, the pump are used to clean surfaces, such as rubber off runways or oil slicks.
Most high pressure water pumps have at least two manifolds in the fluid side, a suction manifold and a discharge manifold. This makes the pumps large and difficult to seal, as the manifolds must be forced together under torque. If the sealing surface of a manifold gets damaged during use, transport or repair, the manifold must be refaced before the pump can be put back into service. A fluid side for a high pressure pump that is more compact and easy to seal without special torquing tools would be desirable.
One of the reasons existing high pressure water pumps are large is that large suction/discharge seats are required to move the water under pressure. A compact suction/discharge seat which can meet standard high pressure pump specifications would be very desirable.
Because high pressure water pumps contain multiple manifolds, machining can be difficult as not only must all the bores line up when assembled, but the sealing faces of the manifolds must be smooth and flat. A fluid side that is easier to machine and align would be desirable.
High pressure water pumps contain many parts, which must be removed for maintenance and many times replaced. A pump which contained fewer parts and which could be assembled and disassemble with a minimum of steps would be very desirable.